Rick and Evie: A Songfic Collection
by TiffanyL
Summary: ~Chapter 8 added!!~All of my songfics so far, plus some more ~*~PLEEZ R/R!~*~
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be....all property of Stephen Sommers and Universal  
Status: Done!  
Summary: Evie's POV, during the first movie. Based around a song by Vanessa Williams  
Rating: G  
  
  


**Saved the Best for Last**  


  
He is all wrong for me. He is rough, an adventurer. But why can I not stop thinking about him? I'm a librarian, not a gun fighter, a treasure seeker or an explorer. I could never make him happy. We're too different. But his eyes. His smile. Sometimes I see him look at me, as if he feels the same. But I think I am just seeing things. Like I said, we have nothing in common.....  
  
  
_Sometimes the snow comes down in June  
Sometimes the sun goes round the moon  
I see the passion in your eyes  
sometimes it's all a big surprise  
cause there was a time when all I did was wish   
you'd tell me this was love  
it's not the way I hoped or planned  
but somehow it's enough....  
_  
  
The Med-jai attacked, interrupting my thoughts. He ran to defend us and told me to stay back. I didn't listen. I didn't want him killed. I had to try and do something. But when I shot the gun I fell back. After the attack he rushed over to me, helping me up with obvious concern. Maybe.....maybe I wasn't just seeing things. Maybe he really does feel the same way....He held me and didn't let go for a long time. I didn't push him away, either.....  
  
  
_....and now we're standing face to face   
Isn't this world a crazy place  
just when I thought our chance had passed...  
  
_  
After that incident, my hopes were up, needless to say. But then we started sharing Jonathan's liquor. I must confess I was too out of it to remember details, but he had spoken of all the girls he had loved and that had left him. I mean, Ouch! Here I am, right in front of him and he's talking about other women! What in God's name is wrong with him? Ooooohh. Sometimes I really don't like men.....  
  
_....all of the night you came to me  
when so silly girl have set you free  
you wondered how you'd make it through  
I wondered what was wrong with you  
'cause how could you give your love to someone else  
and share your dreams with me....  
  
_  
**Note from Rick, added a few months later when Evie shared this story with him:  
"Before you get mad, hear me out! She was too drunk and couldn't hear me (or didn't remember) whisper that none of them compared to her and that I was through with that type. So there."**  
  
  
So, we're back in Cairo. He wants to make a run for it. I, on the other hand, will not have that. I want to stop the evil-doer. Rick chases me around the suitcase he was trying to pack for me. He says that he is done with his job, his contract has been terminated. He was looking right at me now. A....contract???? I'm just a contract?? Something inside my heart rips into shreds. I guess there is no hope after all....  
  
  
....and now we're standing face to face  
Isn't this world a crazy place  
just when I thought our chance had passed   
you go and save the best for last....  
  
  
The next day, he confused me yet again. By saving my life. This man is so fickle! He likes me, he hates me. oooohhh. But he is soooo wrong for me! What am I thinking? My brains says one thing but my hearts says another....  
  
  
_....sometimes the very thing you're looking for   
is the one thing you can't see  
sometimes the snow comes down in june  
sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon  
just when I thought our chance had passed  
you go and save the best for last....  
  
_  
Then, the ordeal is over. The creature is gone. We get out of Hamunaptra safely. I've given up on him and I. Being a scholar, my brain wins over my heart. If he wanted me like I did him, he would do something. But he hasn't. So I guess that's that.....wait. What did he just say? I heard Jonathan say something about being empty-handed. I only think I heard O'Connell say something along the lines of   
"I wouldn't say that...."   
I look at him to see if he really had said that. Did he mean what I think he meant? When I look ever I see he is looking at me. He does feel the same! I cannot believe it! We're so wrong for each other, but it just seems right. And I can't under--------  
  
  
**Note added later by Evelyn:  
"Sorry, but my thoughts were interrupted. By the most fantastic and romantic kiss in history....."  
  
  
_...just when I thought our chance had passed.....  
you went and saved the best for last.  
_  
  
  



	2. Love Get's Me...

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, wish I did, and I don't own the song, it is owned by Shania Twain  
Summary: Sort of a second part to "Saved the Best for Last"; only this one is from Rick's point of view. The words in the song just sound like stuff he would say, that's why I chose it!! (I had to alter the words a bit so that they would fit)  
Rating: G  
Status: Finished  
  
  


Love Gets Me Every Time  
(Or, in my case, This Time)  


  
  
I don't get. I really don't. I'm an adventurer. I roam wherever I want to, never get tied down to one place. Ok, so this lifestyle got me in jail. But that really wasn't my fault. Anyways--that's a different story. I loved my life. I loved how I could do anything I wanted. All that changed the day Evelyn Carnahan walked into my life. Well, actually, my prison....but you know what I mean....  
  
  
_Life was goin' great  
Love was gonna have to wait  
Was in no hurry -- had no worries  
Stayin' single was the plan  
Didn't need a steady woman  
Had it covered -- 'til I discovered...   
  
That love gets me every time  
My heart changed my mind  
I gol' darn gone and done it ..._  
  
  
I didn't mean to. Fall for her, I mean. But she was so beautiful and smart. And of course, me being the roughneck I am, I kissed her that first day. But that wasn't like any kiss I had felt before. It had a sense of electricity to it. But I shook it off. I'd just been in prison too long. But then on the boat, when she insulted my kiss....that hit a nerve that had never been tapped before. I tried to stop falling, but I couldn't....I tried to cover it up by insulting her right back....but that only made me feel worse. What was wrong with me?!?!  
  
_  
...Gone and done it (gone and done it)  
Guess I fell in love (gone and done it)  
Must have been the way she walked (gone and done it)  
Or her sweet sweet talk (gone and done it)  
I guess I -- gol' darn gone and done it ...  
_  
  
Later that week, after Evelyn had passed out in my lap, I contemplated what she was about to do right before she fainted. She felt the same way. I think. She may have just been drunk...but I'm not sure....I had always been so free. Ever since I turned eighteen and left the orphanage, I just did what I wanted. Why ruin it now? But it felt too good. I didn't want to go back....but I wasn't ready to admit it just yet....  
  
  
_...I was quite content  
Just a-payin' my own rent  
It was my place -- I needed my space  
I was free to shop around  
In no rush to settle down  
I had it covered -- 'til I discovered ...  
  
That love gets me every time  
My heart changed my mind  
I gol' darn gone and done it _  
  
  
We had a fight. I wanted to run, but, being the spitfire she is, she wanted to stay. That made me like her even more, but I still couldn't admit that to her. Once again, I tried to cover my feelings up by insulting her. I called her a contract. When she looked offended, I wanted to tell her that she meant much more to me than that, but I couldn't. I was starting to make myself mad!  
  
  
_...Gone and done it (gone and done it)  
Guess I fell in love (gone and done it)  
Must have been the way she walked (gone and done it)  
Or her sweet sweet talk (gone and done it)  
I guess I -- gol' darn gone and done it ...  
_  
  
After our horrible ordeal was done, the creep in his place, I couldn't take it anymore. She had to know, and I had to tell her. But how? Then, Jonathan gave me an opportunity. He said something about going home empty-handed. OK, O'Connell, here's your chance. For once in your life, say the right thing!   
"I wouldn't say that...." YES! I said it. Now...did she feel the same way??? She looked at me, as if to clarify what she had just heard. Then I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled her to me and kissed her....I had found the one for me.....and I couldn't be happier.  
  
_  
...Gone and done it (gone and done it)  
Guess I fell in love (gone and done it)  
Must have been the way she walked (gone and done it)  
Or her sweet sweet talk (gone and done it)  
It's in the way she calls my name (gone and done it)  
I know I'll never be the same (gone and done it)...  
  
...Thought I had it covered  
Life was going great  
Well I gol' darn gone and done it!  
_  
  



	3. That Was Then

Disclaimer: Don't own them, wish I did...but I don't so there! =)  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Songfic (I know, I know, I'm hooked!), set right after the end of The Mummy. The last line is a reference to another story of mine, "Precious Moments", so if you want to read that and review it, go ahead! =)  
  
  
  
That Was Then, This Is Now  
  
  
Riding back on the camel was not comfortable. At all. It seems that everywhere Evelyn shifted her weight was even more uncomfortable than the last spot. But she didn't care. All that mattered to her was the man she was leaning up against. She was so happy that the horrid events of the past week had brought a happy ending for each of them.   
But even though she was happy, she was also afraid. Afraid that as soon as they got back to Cairo he would leave her forever. He was an adventurer and she was a librarian. What if it was nothing more than the excitement of the week that had brought them together? What if it wasn't real? But the way he had held her, that spark she felt couldn't have been fake. It was real electricity. But then, she didn't know how he felt when he held her. Maybe...  
  
Rick looked at Evelyn as she furrowed her brow in the moonlight. She was obviously thinking hard about something, but he had no idea what. He had given up on trying to comprehend her actions way back at the beginning of the week. He was too busy trying to figure out how a lady, a full-fledged pure-bred English lady, could possibly feel the same way he felt for her. He had been with women in the past, but never women like Evelyn. She was proper and smart and charming and beautiful and...he could go on forever. It all came down to one thing: he loved her. He admitted it was strange to fall in love with someone so different and so quickly, but he knew it was for real. And he knew she felt the same way. At least he thought she did. She had kissed him back, right? Yes, of course she had. Then why was she sitting in front of him looking so troubled? He didn't know what to do, so he broke the silence.  
"Hey....are you alright?" He said softly. She looked up at him, startled.   
"Hmm? Oh, yes, quite fine, thank you."  
"You sure? You seem....not fine."  
"Well, actually, I'm a bit afraid at the moment."  
"Why? We killed him, there's no more danger." He pulled her closer, trying to comfort her.  
"No, no, that's not what I'm afraid of." Rick raised his eyebrow, not understanding.  
"Well then what's wrong?" he asked, obviously concerned. "You can tell me anything." Evelyn didn't know where to begin, or how to say what she wanted to without hurting his feelings.   
"Well, it's just that, I....um...well..." She sucked in a breath and blew upwards, causing a curl to fly off her forehead. Rick smiled at this, she was so cute when she was confused...  
Evelyn tried again, and this time just let it all out in one breath.  
"It's just that I'm afraid of getting back and what will happen between us. We're so different and this all happened so fast and what if you don't feel the same way and as soon as we get back you'll leave and I'll never see you again and I'll be heartbroken and..." She paused to take a breath, and Rick seized the opportunity to get a word in.  
"Evelyn, Evelyn, calm down! That's what you're afraid of? You don't need to be! I admit that it has happened fast, but it all feels so right that I don't care. And I would never just leave you, I want to be with you forever....and I do feel exactly the same way as you do. As a matter of fact, I've been worried that when we get back you'll do all of the stuff that you just said and that you didn't feel the same way about me!"  
Evelyn looked at him, into his deep ocean blue eyes, and heard the sincerity in his voice. He meant it. But something inside still wasn't settled.  
"Really? Are you sure?"  
"Of course! Look, I know I'm probably not someone you imagined yourself with and my past history may have an impact on how trustworthy I am, but now I'm completely different. That Rick is in the past."  
  
  
You always say you like my style  
You say I'm tough and kind of wild  
Am I too much for you to tame?  
I swear this time it's not a game  
  
I've known a lot of girls  
No, this I won't deny  
I'll give our love  
I'll give it more than a try  
  
That was then, this is now  
Let me prove my love girl, I'll make you proud  
I never made this kind of vow  
That was then, this is now.  
  
  
Evelyn was feeling a lot better now. She really believed him, and that was all she needed. He did feel the same way about her, and he said he wouldn't leave her. And she loved him too much not to believe what he was saying. She didn't say anything, she just smiled. Rick then told her about his past and how much she had changed him and what he used to believe in. His words brought tears to her eyes, and he gently wiped them away with his thumb. They were the real thing. They had the real thing. And she didn't care what people thought. They were going to be together forever.  
  
  
I've led a thousand lives it seems  
And there's been a lot of broken dreams  
My mind's just swept love aside  
But you broke me down and put me wise  
  
I've doubted all compassion  
But you showed me the door  
I can't doubt,   
I don't doubt it no more  
  
That was then, this is now  
Let me prove my love girl, I'll make you proud  
I've never made this kind of vow  
That was then, this is now.  
  
  
He got through to her, he comforted her. That was the best feeling in the world to him. He wanted to be able to have this feeling for the rest of his life. He was so happy that he had found her. She was everything he dreamed of and more. And the best part was, she felt the same way. He kissed her, full on the lips, and she returned it. They were interrupted by more groaning from Jonathan. Rick made a mental note to hit him later. But not now. He was with Evelyn, the woman he loved. The woman he would love for the rest of his life.   
  
Forever and always....  
  
  
That was then, this is now  
That was then, this is now.  
  
  



	4. All I Ask of You

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be. Dang. =) And the song belongs to A. L. Webber.  
Rating:PG, I suppose  
Summary: I saw Phantom of the Opera today (GREAT play, go see it!) And I got a great inspiration from one of the songs, decided to use it in a songfic. I may do another one as well, I'm not sure though. But this one is set soon after The Mummy, and soon after Rick and Evy are married...R/R!  
~Tiffany  
  


All I Ask of You  


Evie was again strapped on the altar. Imhotep was turned for a moment, to pick up the long gold blade he would use to end her life.  
'Oh, God, where's Rick? He should be here by now.."Evie thought frantically.  
But it was too late.  
"With your death, Anck-Su-Namun shall live!" Imhotep cried, and he started to bring the blade down.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!!" Evie screamed. But instead of feeling a pain in her stomach, she felt as if she was in an earthquake. Then she opened her eyes. Her new husband was the power behind the earthquake.   
"Evie? Evie? Wake up, it's just another nightmare," Rick said softly.  
Her thoughts finally cleared and she realized where she was. Safe, in her and Rick's bed, and Rick was there with her. She sighed miserably. The nightmares came every night, she was becoming so sick of them.  
"Shhh, it's ok, sweetie. What was this one about?" He asked.  
She looked into his concerned blue eyes. Of all of her husband's handsome features, she loved his eyes the most. They were so deep, you could see right into his soul.   
  
"Oh, it was the same. I was on the altar, and he was going to stab me and...and...and you didn't come before....before he..." her eyes watered and she immediatley looked away. She detested crying, especially in front of Rick. She wanted him to think she was as strong as he was.  
"What can I do to make you feel better?" he asked.  
"Just stay up with me," she said weakly. He smiled and kissed her forehead.  
"You bet," he replied. He put his arm around her and they sat for a few minutes.  
Soon Evie got restless and her eyes watered again.   
"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Rick asked, surprised that this was the second time that night she had come close to tears. She was so strong and wonderful, it amazed him that she loved him.   
"I just can't get his face out of my mind. It's like a neverending nightmare..." she sighed again.   
"It's ok, it's ok-he's gone and he won't be back," Rick said soothingly.   
  
_  
No more talk of darkness  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here  
Nothing can harm you  
My words will warm and calm you  
  
Let me be your freedom  
Let me be your light  
I'm here, with you, beside you  
To guard you and to guide you...  
_  
  
Evie calmed down a little. She still had trouble getting the evil priest out of her mind, but with Rick there, she felt a lot safer. She snuggled up closer too him. When he asked her to tell him how she felt, she just poured out her heart; telling him everything she could.  
_  
  
All I ask is ev'ry waking moment  
Turn my head with talk of summertime  
  
Say you need me with you now and always;  
Promise me that all you say is true  
That's all I ask of you...._  
  
  
Rick just looked at Evie while she spoke. She amazed him. Every curvature of her face, her every gesture. She was perfect. She was perfect and she didn't even realize it. He pulled her closer and again soothed and reassured her.  
  
  
_Let me be your shelter  
Let me be your light  
You're safe  
No one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you..._  
  
  
Evie looked up and took a breath. She felt as if a great weight had been lifted off of her. Rick was still looking at her, making sure she was finished before he said anything.   
"What could I do to make you feel better? Anything, just name it," he finally asked, smiling his adorable smile. She smiled back and told him.  
_  
  
All I want is freedom  
A world with no more night  
And you, always beside me  
To hold me and to hide me..._  
  
  
Rick smiled at her request. He then told her he would protect her from anything that could bring her harm. She gave him a small smile when he said that. Rick sighed within himself. He was comforting her. That was his job right? Well, apparently, he was doing it right.  
_  
  
Then say you'll share with me  
One love, one lifetime;  
Let me lead you from your solitude.  
  
Say you need me with you,  
Here, bedise you  
Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Darling, that's all I ask of you..._  
  
  
Evie looked into her husband's eyes again. How could she have been so lucky? He could have had any woman in the world, and he had chosen her...why? She had no idea. But she didn't care.   
  
_  
All I ask for is one love, one lifetime;  
Say the word and I will follow you..._  
_  
Share each day with me, each night, each morning;  
Anywhere you go, let me go too.  
Love me, that's all I ask of you..._  
  
  
Rick looked at Evie and smiled. They had talked, and both felt better. Then he couldn't resist any longer. He kissed her, with more love than he had felt in their entire relationship. That surprised him. He didn't think he could love her more...  
_  
  
Anywhere you go, let me go too...  
  
Love me,  
That's all I ask of you...  
_


	5. Wishing...

***IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS, SKIP THIS CHAPTER!!***  
  
  
  
This is one that I thought would fit around what Rick was thinking after Evie died; It's from Phantom of the Opera also. I really like this song. I had to change a few words to make it fit though.  
  
  
This one is a little different than my others~  
To set the scene, Evie has just died, and this is what was going through Rick's mind (well, in my opinion) =)  
  
  
  
You were once my one companion  
You were all that mattered  
You were once a friend and lover  
Then my world was shattered  
  
Wishing you were somehow here again  
Wishing you were somehow near  
Sometimes it seems if I just dream  
Somehow you would be here  
  
Wishing I could hear your voice again  
Knowing that I never would  
Dreaming of you won't help me to do all that you dreamed I could  
  
Passing bells and sculpted angels  
Cold and monumental  
Seem for you the wrong companions  
You were warm and gentle  
  
Too many times fighting back tears  
Why can't the past just die?  
Wishing you were somehow here again  
Knowing we must say goodbye  
  
Try to forgive  
Teach me to live  
Give me the strength to try  
  
No more memories  
No more silent tears  
No more gazing across the years  
  
Help me say goodbye....  
  
I thought this was a sweet song...sad, but sweet...really short, but I think you get the message, LoL  
  
More to come soon!  
  
  



	6. I Would've Loved You...

This one is an Imhotep/Anck one. I know, I know, the title says Rick and Evie, and the vast majority will be about them. But I heard this song by Trisha Yearwood, and the first thing that popped into my mind was the last part of TMR....hope you enjoy it!  
  
  
Scene-Imhotep, back in the underworld, after Anck-Su-Namun/Meela left him in the pyramid and he let go of the edge....  
  
  
  
I Would Have Loved You Anyway  
  
  
If I'd a known the way that this would end   
If I'd a read the last page first   
If I'd a had the strength to walk away  
If I'd a known how this would hurt   
  
I would have loved you anyway   
I'd do it all the same  
Not a second I would change   
Not a touch that I would trade   
Had I known my heart would break   
I'd a loved you anyway   
  
It's bittersweet to look back now   
At memories withered on the vine   
But just to hold you close to me   
For a moment in time   
  
I would have loved you anyway   
I'd do it all the same  
Not a second I would change   
Not a touch that I would trade   
Had I known my heart would break   
I'd a loved you anyway   
  
And even if I'd seen it comin'   
You still'd a seen me runnin'   
Straight into your arms...   
  
I would a loved you anyway   
I would a loved you anyway   
  



	7. One Sweet Day

**ANOTHER SPOILER ONE!!**  
  
(Sorry, just figured I should give everyone fair warning!) ;)  
  
  
  
OK, this one is another one owned by Mariah Carey...also owned by Boyz II Men. This is alternating points of view from Rick and Evie, directly after she....::cough, cough:: Well, if you're reading this, you know what I'm talking about...=)  
  
  
One Sweet Day  
  
He finally tore himself away from her lifeless body. He was in shock. She was gone...but she couldn't be! Five minutes ago she had been alive and well, just as happy as he was that Alex was safe...but now she's gone...it was unbelievable...He wasn't ready to let go...there was so much he still wanted to tell her...but he couldn't...  
  
  
Sorry I never told you  
All I wanted to say  
But now it's too late to hold you  
Cuz you've flown away  
So far away  
  
  
She was floating away from her family. She willed herself to go back to them, but she couldn't. She had died. She had never seen the broad with the knife coming. It was her own fault, really. She had been paying attention to Alex being safe. She forgot that those two ancients were still walking around...but it was too late to worry about it now. Oh, God. Rick was crying. She had never, ever, seen him cry. She never wanted to...She had to turn her face away...She called his name, even though she knew he couldn't hear her. But he stopped crying suddenly. Evie was shocked....maybe he couldn't actually hear her voice, but he knew she was still with him...  
  
  
Never had I imagined  
Living without your smile  
Feeling and knowing you hear me  
It keeps me alive  
Alive  
  
  
He felt her spirit with him. He was sure it was her. He knew what he had to do. He hugged Alex, and left him and Jonathan with Evelyn....He had some serious revenge to take care of.  
  
  
And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way   
And I know eventually we'll be together   
One sweet day  
  
  
Evelyn saw Rick get up and walk towards the temple. What was he doing? He couln't possibly go in there. He could be killed! But wait, she thought, He needs to destroy Imhotep. If he doesn't, the world will end. But he can't die in the process. He HAD to stay alive...god, she missed him so much....  
  
  
Darling, I never showed you  
Assumed you'd always be there  
I took your presence for granted  
But I always cared   
And I miss the love we shared  
  
And you'll know I'm looking down on you from Heaven  
Like all of the friends you've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day...  
  
  
As he walked towards the sound of the huge gong, Rick thought about Evelyn. All of their precious memories. Their kisses, their fights, the way the made up, the son they made together...he knew he would never be able to kiss her again...the thought was enough to make him collapse....how could he go on?  
  
  
Although the sun will never shine the same  
I'll always look to a brighter day  
Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep  
You will always listen as I pray...  
  
And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day  
  
  
She was so busy looking down on what Rick was doing, she didn't notice that Alex and Jonathan had picked up her body and run inside the temple. She watched him as he fought with Imhotep. He was obviously trying with all of his strength, but it seemed that his strength had deteriorated...suddenly she felt a tingle...and she felt herself falling back toward the Earth...back to her own body...  
  
  
And you'll know I'm looking down on you from Heaven  
Like so many friends you've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day...  
  
  
He was losing. Badly. He was using all of the strength he had, but he wasn't completely himself anymore. Evie was his other half, and she had been ripped from him....Oh, no. Now there's something else to fight...something about five times bigger than Imhotep...He thought of Evie. She was the only thing that was keeping him alive. He HAD to stay alive.   
  
  
Sorry I never told you  
All I wanted to say...  
  
  
She was alive! Her genius son had brought her back! After a run-in with an old opponent, she raced towards where Rick was. She found him, and she called his name....  
  
  
Rick was doing his best. But the Scorpion King and flung him across the room...he was in pain, his body couldn't take much more...but then he heard his name...Evie called his name! SHE WAS ALIVE!! It seems that that one sweet day was TODAY!  
He fought with his newly-regenerated strength....she was alive!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
**And you know the rest.....=)**  
  
  



	8. Whenever You Call

  
  
For some reason, I felt like I should do more Evelyn-POV songs...I saw this one by Mariah Carey, I thought it was sweet!   
  
Set just after the first movie, Evelyn is still surprised at how much she loves Rick...and internally swears that she'll be with him always.  
  
  
  


Whenever You Call  


  
Love wandered inside  
Stronger than you  
Stronger than I  
And now that it has begun  
We cannot turn back  
We can only turn into one  
  
I won't ever be too far away to feel you  
And I won't hesitate at all  
Whenever you call  
And I'll always remember  
The part of you so tender  
I'll be the one to catch your fall  
Whenever you call  
  
And I'm truly inspired  
Finding my soul  
There in your eyes  
And you have opened my heart  
And lifted me inside  
By showing me yourself  
Undisguised  
  
And I won't ever be too far away to feel you  
And I won't hesitate at all  
Whenever you call  
And I'll always remember  
That part of you so tender  
I'll be the one to catch your fall  
Whenever you call  
  
And I will breathe for you each day  
Comfort you through all the pain  
Gently kiss your fears away  
Mmm  
You can turn to me and cry  
Always understand that I  
Give you all that I am inside  
  
And I won't ever be too far away to feel you  
And I won't hesitate at all  
Whenever you call  
  
I won't ever be too far to feel you  
And I won't hesitate at all  
Whenever you call  
I'll always remember  
That part of you so tender  
And be the one to catch your fall  
Whenever you call  
Whenever you call  
Whenever you call   



End file.
